How Could He
by Night of Blue Fire
Summary: Yet she looked strangely peaceful, restful. That was far from my state of mind. Leah at Forks Hospital after Emily's "Bear" attack set right before New Moon starts. One-Shot First Fanfic


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any thing from it. (That's most likely a Good thing.)**

* * *

I hated hospitals, absolutely hated them. With all the sharp objects, and the annoying machines, it was like a torture chamber. But I _was_ here, here for my cousin.

She was in a coma, her face covered in gauze. A tube went into the bandages, to where her mouth should be. A gazillion IVs cluttered her undamaged arm, and her body was amidst a forest of wires.

Yet she looked strangely peaceful, restful. That was far from my state of mind. As I watched her chest rise and fall, I shuttered remembering what happened earlier this morning

_Flashback_

I knocked for the fourth time on Emi's door this morning. She had asked me to come early in the morning. There was something she needed to tell me. Why it couldn't be passed over the phone was beyond me. I wasn't a morning person. But here I was at 8:45, standing on her doorstep, in the cold.

I pounded yet again on the wooden door. It wasn't like Emily to forget something. But nonetheless I was annoyed. Finally I gave up frustrated. She had ordered me here at 8:30 in the morning, and then had the _audacity _to leave. Ugh, I probably wouldn't speak to her for a month after this. I know I am being overly dramatic, but it has happened before.

I began the ten minute walk home, in the freezing rain. It was in the middle of August, but this was the Olympic Peninsula. I was lucky it wasn't snowing. I sprinted to the shelter of the trees. I wasn't allowed in the forest. But walking through here would cut my trip's duration in half, plus the leafy trees would add shelter from the stinging precipitation.

I hunkered deep into my ragged old coat. My cheeks were probably rosy with the cold. I started at every rustle and snap from deep within the gloomy forest. Here I was nearly _sixteen, _and I am still scared of the forest. No, I would have none of that. Straitening up in my jacket, I continued on.

Roses and apples wafted in the cool breeze. I knew that perfume. Emily frequently wore it. I glared in its general direction. She was going to get a piece of my mind. I turned sharply, letting the fragrance guide me. There was something off about the pleasant mixture though. It was marred by an uncomfortable metallic smell. Something that burned my nose and heightened my senses, _Blood_. By now I was running. The fact that I could smell the blood signaled only bad. It wasn't just a scrap, or a stitch worthy gash. No this was bad.

The voice in the back of my head was telling me to turn around and abort mission. It said I wouldn't like the scenario, just beyond the barricade of foliage. But like I have so many times before, I ignored it.

I should've listened to the voice. The picture before me was something from only my worst of nightmares. There a body lay, in a pool of its own blood. At first I couldn't recognize the poor soul. I prayed to God it wasn't Emi. Anyone could were _that _perfume. Or have long silky, black hair, or a beautiful figure.

"_Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!" _I screeched. "EMILY! Emi wake up, please." I sobbed shaking her. Of course _that_ didn't help. Think Leah, think! What would've mom done? _Uhh, check for a pulse._ I put my hand on her blood soaked neck. There was a faint movement under my fingers. Ok now what? _Umm,_ _check if she is breathing. _That's right. I gently laid my head over her mouth, not caring that I was now covered in her blood. An almost inaudible gurgle was heard. I sighed, at least she _was _breathing. Even if it was shallow.

Getting help seemed to be the only logical thing left to do. I ripped the blue bandanna out of my hair, and tied it to a tree. I spun around trying to get my Barings. There was Emily's house, not 20 feet from where I stood. I ran towards it. When I got to the door I about kicked it down. The door was locked. But lucky for me it needed to be fixed. So after a few sharp yanks the door was freed, and I was in. I ran straight to the kitchen and the phone. The operator seemed to take her sweet time in answering.

"911, what's your emergency?" She quoted in a dull voice. I gave her what she needed. I was amazed she caught all of what I had said when I was done. "Alright, go back to where your cousin is. Stay there till the EMTs arrive." She concluded the call.

Five minutes seemed like an eternity. But eventually the paramedics arrived. They were horror stuck by her condition. Shaking their heads in sympathy, they loaded her into the ambulance.

"We're taking her to Forks Community Hospital." They informed me. "Your friend here should be okay there." And at that, they drove away.

_End Flashback_

I laid my head on Emily's pillow. I would most definitely have nightmares for a long time, after this. I wondered what she wanted to tell me. Emily was an always laid back kind of girl; never wanting to rush things. What would cause her to get so worked up like this?

A quiet shuffling interrupter my revive. Sam stood in the metal doorframe. A bouquet of roses in one hand, and a teddy bear in the other. His eyes were full of many emotions; sorrow, regret, _guilt, love?_ He looked pitiful, clothes torn and dirty. His brown eyes were slightly swollen. They didn't leave Emily's comatose form.

"Sam, are you ok?' I have been dating him for one and a half years. I have never seen him this way before.

"Hmm, Oh hey Le." He acknowledged me, never taking his eyes off Emily. He walked slowly to the bed, and sat on the other folding chair opposite of me. We were quiet for a long time.

"Leah?" He finally broke the silence.

"Hmm?" Was my genius reply.

"How did you find her? I wouldn't expect you to be out that early."

"Oh, Emi wanted to tell me something." I murmured.

"Oh." He muttered turning his head.

"Sam?" Silence.

"Samuel Uley, you know what she was going to tell me." I accused, crossing my arms over my chest. He still wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Mmm."

"Well?" I urged after a moment. He just sighed.

"Leah, I don't know how to say this kindly but… butIaminlovewithEmily." He blurted.

"You're what?" I asked annoyed

"I am in love with Emily." He clarified sadly.

My world stopped.

"Look I don't know how to explain it. When I saw her I, I just… I don't know." He choked, shaking his head.

The following silence lasted for eternity. "How. Could You." I growled, breaking it.

"I don't know Le-le."

"_NEVER _call me that again!" I screeched. He flinched when I stood up violently.

"How could you? With my _Cousin_, of all people? I thought you loved me. But I _HATE _you Sam Uley, and I never want to see your ugly face again!" I half screamed, half sobbed, before I ran blindly out of the room. My name was called out once, but Sam did not follow me.

I ran sobbing through the labyrinth of hallways. _How could he? _It was the mantra running through my brain. _How could_ she_? _Emily and I were always close. She knew how much I loved him.

I was now sitting on a bench, sobbing my eyes out. _No, _I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry. Quickly I dried my tears and quieted my sobs. Though my inner self was still in turmoil.

"Painting the house _is _safe." I female voice spoke. I didn't care who it was, but my automatic reaction was to turn me head towards it. There through a half open door I saw a couple. The girl had long brown hair, and brown eyes. She was pretty in a simple way. She paled in comparison though, to the boy. He was _absolutely_ gorgeous. His hair was like a bronze color, and his eyes were a strange shade of topaz. His skin was white, and perfect, _He _was perfect.

"Then why are we here, Love?" he chuckled, She pouted as a response, which only made him laugh harder. They seemed so happy together.

I was filled with envy and rage at that thought. _Why can't _I _be happy like that? _I glared at the girl in jealousy. I hoped she would feel my loss someday soon. That I will not be alone in this blackness. I prayed that she would feel my pain; and experience my sadness.

The boy turned and glared at me as if I had spoken aloud. "C'mon Bella, Love lets go before Charlie gets worried." He murmured to the girl before grabbing her unbandaged hand, and leading her out of the door. He sent one more death glare at me before disappearing around the corner.

* * *

**A/N Ok this was my first fanfiction, It took me about 5 hours to write. Please Tell me what you think by reviewing. ;*)**


End file.
